Services
by Roman Tudor
Summary: Piers shaves regularly; it's something Ada likes about him. What happens when she comes over on a day off and he's got stubble going on? (PiersxAda, Nivansong! Rated M for a reason!)


**A/N:** Bloody hell this took me forever to do. 19 paras. It came from a discussion between me and my Ada about our muses and how it'd go if she were to shave him. I hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I am sick of doing these srsly. IF I OWNED THEM WOULD I BE MAKING FANFICTION? I think not!**_

_"London would have to melt into the Thames first." _- King Henry VIII

With luck they both had clear schedules for the weekend, so naturally when he heard this he invited her to spend it with him. After making sure she knew she wouldn't regret the time with him, he got her to agree. She arrived an hour after they hung up, which he hadn't been expecting. Normally she would take her time to pick out the right outfits she wanted to bring. He wasn't about to complain though, and was about to take her lone bag into his room for keeping. Before he could though she stopped him.

Delicate fingers splayed across his cheek, brushing prickly stubble carefully. Immediately he realized what the inspection was as she turned his face to her, fingers cupping his strong jaw "Mn. What's this?". His answer was a shrug, free hand coming up to scratch at the irritating scruff "You know I was on a mission recently, and I just got back. In the rain forests of Australia I didn't really have time to shave,". There was a pause before he spoke again "I also figured I could shave before you got here. That plan went out the window.".

She was quiet for a moment, studying the stubble dusting his jaw and lightly sprinkling his cheeks. "I'll take care of it." it was all she said before taking her little bag and walking off into his bedroom, throwing over her shoulder "Sit down on the couch and wait.". Without protest he followed her words and sat down on the leather sofa where Balthier was lounging. A hand reached over to pet the snow leopard between the ears, receiving a grateful purr in answer. He was curious what she was up to. And a minute later he got his answer.

From his bedroom emerged a Goddess in human form. Clad in absolutely nothing but one of his black button up shirts, in her hands was a small towel, his razor, shaving cream, and a cup of water. His jaw fell a little slack, forgetting himself for a moment as his eyes climbed the expanse of skin up her body. The shirt was buttoned from the bottom up until there were three left, exposing some cleavage. Unfortunately the hem came down to mid thigh level, covering more than he would like.

Her hips swung sensually as she sauntered over to him, stopping once she was about a foot away "Shirt off, solider boy.". He didn't like commands. But this was one he felt he could reasonably agree to and quickly pulled the sweater off his frame. Now it was her move, and he wondered just how this was going to work out. She moved the rest of the way closer and knelt a knee on either side of him before her hips settled against his and she was sitting on his lap.

This was something he could get used to. She silently held out the cup and razor for him to hold, which he did. Then she opened the can of shaving cream and poured a decent amount onto her palm before handing it to him. Once it was lathered she spread it across every inch of stubble on his cheeks and jaw before using the small towel to wipe it off her hands. She plucked the razor from his hand and placed her now free hand on his chest for leverage as she brought the razor up for the first stroke down his cheek.

It was light and careful, slow and steady. Like him she never did anything without precision, so it stood to reason why she was easing it across the skin and making sure not to miss anything. This was a completely new experience for him as far as he could remember. No other woman had sat on his lap and shaved him. And he couldn't think of a time shaving was something so sensual and intimate, but then again-he'd never been shaved by Ada Wong before. The heat between her thighs pressed into his groin wasn't a bad thing either.

Overall this was great-the only thing was he had no free hands to touch her like he wanted. In one hand he had the cup she used to dip the razor in to clean it up, and the other had his shaving cream. He suspected that this was no accident, she did after all, enjoy torturing him like this. Since he couldn't touch her physically, he studied her. Body leaning forward, her breasts were visible through the space not buttoned up. Canine dug into the left side of his cheek, biting with restraint as he continued appraising her.

Soon she had finished and after washing the razor off and taking the cup away from him to set it down, she wiped his face off. The entire time his eyes hadn't left her once, and now, after looking her up and down? Oh he was most definitely aroused. And she knew it. She had to, because the bulge pressing into her core was being subtly rocked against as she put things away on the table behind them. Once his hands were free, a low growl thrummed in his throat and they went to her hips immediately.

Her gaze turned to him, amusement mildly touching them as she put her hands on his shoulders "What are you up to?". So coy. His lips curled with a small smile as he answered "You know what I'm doing. What you're doing.". Her own answer was to roll her hips forward slowly and purr in his ear "You mean this?". A groan just barely held in, he moved his hands from outside the shirt to under it and discovered his theory correct. She wasn't wearing anything besides his shirt. The very thought made him groan and tilt his head to nip her neck lightly.

There was no thought to it, his hands were moving to the front and grasping the shirt from inside. Without hesitation he ripped the shirt in half, buttons flying from the force and landing in other places. His mouth moved to her jaw, teeth scraping the delicate skin as he rolled his hips up to match her grinding. "You really are a bad puppy. Always ripping things." was the words spoke next to his ear, his reply was a scoff "At least this time I was ripping my own. Now, could you help me with my pants?". Her hands were already at the button before he had finished his sentence, popping it open and unzipping the zipper.

The moment they were open he felt a relieved breath escape him. It had been pressing against his pants too hard and was uncomfortable. She helped him shimmy out of the pants and toss them aside before she settled back down on his lap, already picking the rhythm up again. His hands found her hip and neck as his mouth sought hers, lips meeting roughly as he matched her rhythm. The kiss was a power struggle like they usually engaged in, both trying to assert dominance over the other.

It ended with him breaking the kiss, teeth nipping her lower lip as he lifted her up and shifted his hips just before pulling her back down. With one thrust he slid into her and moved to bite down on her neck hard, earning a gasp from her. There was no lull, no waiting for adjustment for either of them. The moment their hips met, she rolled hers and began lifting and slamming down on him. Riding as if it meant their lives, her hands clutched his shoulders, nails digging into the flesh.

Not to be outdone he held her by the hips and helped guide her down with every slam, his own hips moving in pace. It wasn't slow, or gentle in the least but instead, rough and quick. And power. There was always power and a reach for it from both of them, evidenced in the way they handled the other and moved. They moved like flowing, intense water trying to overlap and consume the other, no one getting a clear lead but enjoying the struggle.

An idea came to him, one he fully intended on acting on. Though he was reluctant to leave the pleasurable depths, he lifted her up completely until he slid out. She seemed thrown for a moment, unsure of what he was doing and why. He didn't stop to explain, simply placing her on the couch as he slid off of it. Not giving her a moment to protest or so much as speak, he leaned forward and kissed her hard. Fingers coiled in his hair, pulling like reins, demanding information. He gave it, just not by word.

They broke apart, his lips trailing down her body quicker than normal. Teasing was fun, but the throbbing in his body called for immediate action. As such, his head was almost immediately buried between her thighs, lips worshiping her center. A gasp as he went to it without any restriction. Teeth scrapped down her parted womanhood, tongue trailing to the core where he sought her nectar. Her hands still held his head, fingers digging into the scalp as she pushed him further down, controlling.

Hands held onto her hips, fingers tightening and pulling her closer as he devoured her whole. The muscle moved to her clitoris, pressing and moving in a pattern. She spoke "And what are you doing now?", his reply? To nip her, which meant "What do you think?". Not another word, she understood all too well. A service had been given to him and he was returning the favor-although their respective favors were different. From how her hips were rolling though, he knew she wouldn't be lasting much longer.

He used this knowledge to his advantage, upping the ante by capturing the nub and sucking, tongue treating it to a rub down. Breathing hitched above him, nails dug into his skull as if to scalp him. Her breath finally returning in moans as she hit the peak and ascended, inner thigh muscles quivering against his neck. For a minute she remained that way. When she did descend he was there to catch her, his eyes intently watching her as he caressed her hips with ghosting fingertips.

Her own eyes glowed with satisfaction, seeing this his lip curled with a small smirk. But he gave her no time to comment, his arms swept her up for him to begin carrying her away from the scene and down the hall. "I don't think you've been in my shower with me yet."

She let him; they already had.


End file.
